This invention relates to a winding tool for magnetic tape cassettes, and more particularly to a screw driver type of tool which engages the sprocket of a magnetic tape cassette to rotate the sprocket without damaging it.
It is often desirable to rotate either the supply or the take-up reel of a magnetic tape cassette for the purpose of either winding tape back into the cassette or for freeing a bind in the tape or the tape conveying means. Oftentimes, when a tape is torn, a certain tape portion is let out of the cassette for splicing purposes and after splicing it is desirable to rotate the take-up reel to wind the tape back into the cartridge. Other times, the tape may not lie flat and cause a bind which can best be freed, without damaging the tape, by turning either the take up or the supply reel in one or the other direction.
Heretofore, rotating the take-up or supply reel of a tape cassette was accomplished by using whatever was handy and would somehow engage the teeth or portions of the teeth of the reel sprocket. One handy and often used device is a pencil which has a diameter to fit into the opening defined by the end surface of the sprocket teeth and which is then skewed at an angle to grab the sprocket which often causes damage to the delicate reels to thereby destroy the cassette.